First to Forgive
by NyaNyaNek0
Summary: A quick thing I threw together to get ideas out of me...it's mostly idiocy, but I'll fix it up later... Song: Summer Paradise I own nothing!


**Heh…I'm watching Doctor Who and I just felt like writing something fluffy.**

**I apologize for any oocness. I know it's no excuse, but this is my first time writing a ff for this show.**

**So this is gonna be kinda…a self-pleasure fic? I don't own anything.**

* * *

**A** radio flipped on.

The only person to hear it was a pretty blonde girl who was flopped back into chair.

Oh, Oh

Take me back, take me back

Oh yeah

Back to summer paradise

**T**he girl - Rose - Just sat back and sighed, pulling her knees up. American songs were forever streaming on her English radio. She thought about switching the channel, but decided against it.

The song seemed sweet, anyways.

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

_T_he Doctor rubbed the trades key between his thumb and forefinger. _Should I go back…?_ He wondered, turning. _But she's expecting that._

She was correct talking to the ninth Doctor. He really couldn't stay angry at her. He couldn't just leave her…

But someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

**R**ose hummed the tune that seemed familiar, but something blurred the bottom of her vision. Slowly, she couldn't see the radio. Water spilled from her eye and her vision cleared. She hugged her knees closer and buried her face.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

_Someday I'll just be replaced by someone else. _The tenth thought. He sat on the ground in front of his ship. What if they didn't care about her? And what if they just leave her there? Alone…

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

**S**omething about the song just made her stomach churn and tears spill from her eyes. She didn't want him to go…Could she be strong enough to get up and go stop him?

My soul is broken

Streets are frozen

I can't stop these feelings melting through

_S_omething moved his heart. It wrenched and flip-flopped. He desperately wanted to go back…But what about next time? She'd be too dependent on him. No, he'd stay here.

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh

Just to have another one with you

(What'd you say?)

**S**he made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a chuckle. She wondered how many days she had spent, lounging in the tardis. She couldn't remember what day it should be if she had spent her days normally.

*****The tardis had taken her to the day she had left rather than than the day it should be.(bottom for explanation.)

Well real life can wait

(Real life can wait)

We're crashing like waves

(Uh-huh)

Playing in the sand

(Me and you)

Holding your hand

_H_ow many times had they… Doctor sighed. Held hands, that is.

So many… he chuckled.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

**"H**m-hm-hm-hm" Rose hummed as she remembered all of her adventures.

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

_T_he Doctor stood. He looked down at a little patch of daisies and smiled softly. _Maybe…Maybe I should..._

Someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go)

**R**ose sat on the edge of the chair, staring out the window. "I should…He can't always be the one to come back." She sighed.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

_H_e started back towards the house. Maybe just one more time…Just once more, _he'd_ be the one to come back first.

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

**R**ose got up from her chair. This was all stupid. She was too prideful. Who was the one who showed her the universe in the first place?

I remember where we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

La-da-da-da-da

_D_octor saw her coming out of the house. Rose looked up and their eyes connected. She ran, and he picked up his pace as well. They met in the middle.

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Summer paradise)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

**_"I'm sorry."_** They mumbled in unison. He leaned his forehead down to connect with hers.

"I shouldn't have said that." Rose sniffed.

"No, you shouldn't have." He grinned and she reached up to touch her lips to his.

* * *

***As in if she left the earth on a Tuesday and was gone for two days, instead of taking her back on a Thursday, she'd go back the same day… Does that make any sense at all? **

* * *

**Hahawat…**

**M'kai, I like my idea, maybe I should have planned more… But like I said, this was only to get the idea out of me so I can move on with other things.**

**I'll probably fix it up properly later, but for now I wanna continue with the series.**

**'Till next time!**

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAY!)**

**((I know it's kinda...but I'm also really... ^^;))**


End file.
